The Potter Brothers Reunion
by little lizard
Summary: Harry finds out he has a brother, a brother who can read minds and feel other ppls pain. But this brother is someone Harry never expected. *Ch. 5 up* Yeah!
1. The Letter

A/N-- This is written in Harry's brother's, Nicholas Sirius Potter's, POV

A/N-- This is written in Harry's brother's, Nicholas Sirius Potter's, POV. I'm not going to tell you who he is until the next chapter. So, in your reviews, why don't you all try to figure out who it is. The first person to get it right will the get their name in the next chapter and, if my cousin will help me out and not be so mean, I'll even e-mail you the next chapter, k? Well, that's all for now, and on with the plot twists!

*****

Dear Harry,

You may be surprise to hear this, maybe even more-so than I was, but you have a brother and he is writing this letter to you. Strange, isn't it? I have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with you for the past six years, but, up until a month ago, I had no idea about who I was or _what_ I was.

I guess I really should wait until I meet with you to tell you this, but I was born with the uncanny ability to read people's minds and the ability to feel other's feeling, such as their happiness, madness, but especially their pain. Consider yourself luck that you weren't burdened with this curse.

Harry, listen closely, this is no joke. I want you to enter the deserted Transfiguration classroom while on you way to the Great Hall for lunch today. Come alone. You are soon to become the only other person in the world besides my nurse to know that Nicholas Potter survived Voldermort's attack. When you enter the classroom it should be emptied of all people except a hooded figure. This will be me. I will be forced to hide my face from you until I am absolutely sure you can handle the shock. _Who_ I am may shock you more than the fact that I even exist, Harry. You understand, right? I will explain everything that I can when you arrive. Please, do NOT go to Dumbledore. I promise we'll go to him after we have come to an understanding, all right? He does not know that I'm still alive. I believe that he has kept my existence a secret from you because it might have shocked you or hurt you more to know that you also have a brother who you never knew. Now remember, this is no joke. Do not take this lightly. I will be awaiting you. Please do not be late.

Your brother,

Nicholas Sirius Potter


	2. Nicholas revealed

A/N-- k, peeps

A/N-- k, peeps. I'll tell u who won the contest (or is really good at guessing) at the bottom. I would have sent u the chapter, but (not only did u _not_ give me ur e-mail address. I can't read minds, peeps) my cousin decided to be a real jerk and not talk to me and I forgot how to send a document through the e-mail! Wait! Beth's (my friend) has helped me, so I remember now! Soooo sorry. Now, on with the plot twists!

*****

Harry rushed out of his Charms class leaving Ron and Hermione behind staring at him as he ran; dumbstruck that he was leaving them to go to the Great Hall alone. Harry pushed his way through crowds and knocked people off balance as he ran past them, yelling apologies over his shoulder. When he reached the Transfiguration classroom, Harry grabbed onto the doorframe as he turned sharply into the empty room. He looked around as he tried to catch his breath. 

**__**

Where is he? Harry thought, searching every corner and shadow with his eyes for the promised hooded figure. There was _no one_ in the room. Harry grabbed the nearest chair and plopped down, bewilderment engulfing his features. **_This must be some kind of sick joke._** Harry shook his head, trying to piece it all together and figure out who would play something so mean on him. **_Not even Fred and George would pull crap like this._**

Harry was just about to stand up and leave when he heard soft footsteps creep into the room and the door click shut. Harry spun around. "Who--?" he started.

A hand raised from inside the cloak of the hooded figure that had just entered the room and silenced Harry. "Now is not the time for that," said a muffled voice. "I don't think your ready to know _who_ I am."

Harry cocked his head to one side. "Your Nicholas, right?" The figure nodded its head. "Is this some kind of joke?" Harry demanded.

The figure shook its head. "No, Harry. This is _no_ joke. I believe I already explained that? I _am_ your brother."

Harry sat back down. "You said you could read minds, right?" he asked. The figure nodded. "And you were born not too long after me?"

The figure nodded again. "Though I must say we're are almost nothing alike, not even in appearance." The figure sat down on top of the teacher's desk. "That may be why no one ever realized I survived Voldermort's attack. I've always been different, not only from you, but from everyone."

"What are you getting at?" Harry demanded, getting impatient as he watched the figure get up from the desk and start to pace alongside it.

The figure continued its story, ignoring Harry's question. "I was saved by our nurse, Rose, and adopted. Harry, have you any idea of why the Dark Lord is trying to destroy you?" Harry shook his head. "He does not understand, Harry. He believes he has to destroy the both of us to be safe. You could fight him all you want, and as hard as possible, but you could never destroy him without your other half. Voldermort does not know this. And that is why he is trying to destroy you."

"My other… half?" Harry cocked his head again, now thoroughly confused. "And if he thinks he has to kill us both, why isn't he trying to kill you, too?"

"Because he believes that I died in the explosion of the curse backfiring. He did not know that I was already out of the house." the figure explained, sarcastically.

"What about the other half part?"

"Simple. You can't destroy Voldermort without me, and vice versa. We're twins, Harry, but, we're not."

"Oh, that makes a _whole _lot of sense." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to take this seriously or not?" the figure snapped. "If you don't believe me, then leave. Go ahead, ignore the truth and leave." The figure pointed to the door.

"All right! I'll stop with the smart-ass remarks." Harry said defensively.

"Good. Now, down to the business at hand…." The figure stopped abruptly as he and Harry heard footsteps heading towards the Transfiguration room. They heard Professor McGonagal's voice talking quickly to someone. A slightly cold voice joined in, the voice of Professor Snape. "Oh no! Hurry! Through the back door!" The figure opened a small door that Harry hadn't really noticed before. They slipped through to find themselves in the hallway that lead to the kitchens. The figure turned towards Harry again after looking around to make sure no one was around. "Meet me in the North Tower tonight at 8 o'clock!" And with that, he was gone before Harry could say another word.

*****

At 8 o'clock, Harry luckily slipped out of the Gryffindor Commons unnoticed. Ron and Hermione were in a deep conversation, thank God, and didn't notice when Harry got up from their table near the fireplace and walked across the room to the portrait hole. Everyone else in the common rooms were concentrating on their homework and really couldn't care less.

Harry climbed out the portrait hole and dashed down the corridors, taking a hidden flight of stairs here and a secret hallway there, only having to stop once to let Peeves go bouncing off past him through the next hallway with Filch chasing after him and cursing him loudly. Harry arrived at the top of the North Tower half an hour after he left the Gryffindor Tower, breathless.

When Harry had caught his breath, he looked toward the window to see the hooded figure tapping his foot impatiently. "You're late…." the muffled voice murmured.

"Ron… and Hermione… wouldn't stop… talking to me…. Peeves… held me… up and… Filch was chasing… him…." Harry said between gasps.

"I wasn't going to leave. I knew you would come."

"How--" Harry started.

"Maybe it was the fact you _want_ to know who I am. Or maybe it is the fact that I can read minds. Or maybe Professor Trelawney is not such a bad teacher after all."

"Yeah, and she's going to win the teacher of the year award." Harry laughed.

The hooded figure shook his head, his shoulders visibly shaking from laughter under his cloak. "That's true. You know what's ironic? I used to laugh_ at_ you, and now I'm laughing _with_ you. It is sort of a scary thought."

"You know what's ironic?" Harry repeated, "You're telling me all this and I have _no idea whatsoever_ of who you are."

"I didn't expect you to," the figure said. "It's not like this is some type of final exam and your going to get points knocked off your grade if you can't tell me who I am, Harry. You've a decision to make, and the choice you make will end up effecting your entire life-- one way or another."

"What the hell _are_ you talking about? And _who_ are you?"

"Do you really wish to know?" Harry nodded. "Very well," the figure sighed. His hands raised up to his hood, and, a little reluctantly, he pulled it down. Harry gasped and fell hard to the floor as if he had just been shoved. There, standing before the window, the moonlight dancing on his pale skin, the breeze lightly blowing his silvery-blonde bangs in his face, and his eyes soft with a tinge of sadness (or was it regret?), was Draco Mafoy.


	3. Reactions

A/N-- Hey, I forgot to post who got it right

A/N-- Hey, I forgot to post who got it right! OOOHHH I'm bad…. Anywho, Goddess_of_laughter got it right! And I'm sorry I didn't send you the chapter G_O_L, but you didn't give me your e-mail address L … Besides, I just remembered how to do it, thanks to my BF, Beth…. Anywho, lets get it on!

Disclaimer-- I own nothing… Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.

*****

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common rooms wondering how any of this was going to work out. **Draco Malfoy, my _brother_? **This was strange, twisted, and messed up. **This is messed up!** his head screamed as he murmured the password (Bubotuber Puss) and climbed through the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione were waiting impatiently in the Common room by the fire. "Where have you been?" Ron asked irritably.

Harry grinned. Suddenly, it all seemed very humorous to him. "Talking to my brother," and he dashed up to the boy's dormitory as Ron and Hermione exchanged confused and worried glances.

"You think he's gone mad?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

Harry laughed as he plopped down onto his bed. **And just a few minutes ago I thought this was a complete disaster!**

Ron ran through the door and walked over to Harry's bed, where Harry was still laughing hysterically. Ron gave him a worried glance and leaned on the bedpost. "Harry, could you answer a question for me?" Ron asked slowly, as if he thought Harry was only five years old.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, sitting up with a grin on his face.

"_What_ brother?" Ron narrowed his eyes. "Ever since I've know you, and that's been about five or six years now, you've always been an only child. You've never _had_ a brother."

"That was before even _he_ knew about this." Harry said softly. "And don't say that he was only pulling my leg, I can assure you that _he_ would never even joke about something like this."

"Who's _he_?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

Harry took a quick look around the room to make absolutely sure that everyone else was sound asleep. "OK, I'll tell you. But, promise me you'll tell no one. Not even Hermione. I want to tell her myself, just to see the look on her face. Besides, she'll freak and say you're a lying little scum bag that's trying to give her a heart attack at her young age." Ron nodded, grinning and drawing an x across his chest with one hand. Harry stifled a laugh, gave the dorm one more quick glance, and continued. "Now, don't freak on me and start screaming like a maniac, OK?" Ron nodded. "My brother is… don't freak… Draco--"

"What!" Ron gasped, falling hard to the floor. He climbed back up and held onto the bedpost for support, his eyes wide as saucers. "Y-your k-kidding me r-right? Ron stuttered. He nearly fell again when Harry casually shook his head. "Y-you c-can't be s-serious!" Harry nodded. "I d-don't believe th-this!"

"Believe it, Ron. Why would I joke about this?"

Ron was silent for a few moments, catching his breath and gathering his wits back together. When he'd calmed himself to his personal satisfaction, he shrugged. "But, Harry. Draco? Seriously, now. You expect me to--"

"Ron! I'm not kidding! It's the truth! It must be!"

"He always has been a lying git, though… Harry, I think he's pulling your leg."

"He looked too damn serious!"

"Maybe you should contact Sirius and ask him?"

"Good idea! I will. Seriously!"

"Maybe we should quit saying serious so much?"

"Seriously?" The two of them busted out laughing and soon found themselves asleep.

*****

Draco slumped back to the Slytherin common rooms asking himself the same questions that had been troubling him since the month before when the truth about his past had fallen upon him like a heavy boulder. Some of them had been answered up in the North Tower that night, but the most troublesome one was still left to haunt him as he walked through the corridors as stealthy as a lion on a hunt. **What will happen if word gets out that _I'm _a _Potter_?** The question had whizzed through his head on so many occasions, and now was the perfect time for it to resurface again and float around unanswered in Draco's already troubled mind.

Draco found himself whispering the password to the Slytherin Commons before he even realized he was down in the dungeons. He walked through the entrance and shook his head. **Stop loosing yourself in your thoughts so much, Draco.** he told himself. **You're begging to scare yourself.** Draco hurried up to his dorm and, quiet as a mouse, crept into the dark room. His bed happened to be the first on by the door to the right, so he didn't have to pass anybody and chance waking someone up.

He quickly changed into his nightclothes and slipped under the warm and welcoming covers of his four-poster bed. He was just about to close his eyes and welcome a well-dissevered rest when Crabbe and Goyle pulled his curtains apart.

"You're late." Crabbe grunted, sitting down on the bed as Draco bolted up, angry at being disturbed. "Where have you been?"

"Who are you? My mother?" Draco snapped.

Goyle smiled maliciously and leaned against the bedpost. "You're hiding something."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "So what if I am? What's it to you? Why should you care? It's really none of your business. Why do you insist on talking when I'm obviously very tired and would like to sleep? Go back to bed, good morning, good evening, and good night!" Draco said this all quickly and turned his back on the two, closing his eyes and hoping they'd go away like normal.

"Is that how you really feel?" Crabbe asked, sounding a bit hurt. "You just shun us away whenever because you think all we ever do is take orders from you? We're not just two big, brainless goons for you to push around. We have feelings, too."

Draco sighed. "I never said that."

"You meant to though." Crabbe got up. "Didn't you?"

Draco shook his head, sighing again. There was an eerie silence that sent a chill up Draco's spine, but he tried to shake it off.

Crabbe broke the silence. "What happened?"

"You really want to know?" Draco asked, sitting up. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "Promise you'll tell no one. Not a soul." They nodded again. **Please, don't freak.** Draco pleaded silently. "Last month, I found out… I'm not who everybody thinks I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crabbe asked.

**Oh God, stay calm! For Pete's sake, don't freak!** Draco was shaking now and he closed his eyes to block out the disgusted and shocked stares he just knew they would give him. "I'm a… I'm a… Potter."


	4. Teachers and Tauntings

A/N: Hey peeps 

A/N: Hey peeps! Here it is! Chapter 4!!! Not much to say about it, so read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters (Aw man…) They are property of Warner Bros., Scholastic, and the wonderful, magnificent, genius of a writer (drum role plz) J.K Rowling!!!

*****

Months had passed and everything was normal, well, as normal as thing could get. Draco and Harry fought and argued when others around and were like best friends when alone. Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle all accepted it and made no abjection, not many, at least. Harry and Draco had made a pact awhile back, and made Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle promise to keep this a secret. Who knew what would happen if anybody _did_ find out. Some one could be connected with Voldermort and then they'd be in trouble. But no one had found out, so they considered themselves lucky. Not even Dumbledore knew! What was even more surprising was the fact the Lucius was still completely clue less, as Draco had found out over Christmas vacation, and hadn't even _noticed_ that something was amidst. **And why should he?** Draco thought one day in Potions class. **It's not like he noticed anything before. And he hasn't even _tried_ to find out more about my background for the 15 years I've lived with him… why should he start now?**

Draco felt something hit the back of his head. He spun around to see Harry smirking at him. Harry's eyes flashed at the crumpled up wad of parchment at Draco's feet. Draco glanced around quickly, but everyone was too busy making their Pepper-up Potions. Draco purposely knocked his bag of lacewings to the floor and bent over quickly to pick both the bag and the note up. He hurriedly unfolded the wad and read it.

_Meet me at Little Utopia tonight after dinner._

Draco casually signaled a _yes_ by scratching his nose. He and Harry had come up with a semi-complicated signaling system to talk to each other with out throwing notes around the room all day. He then figured, as he saw Professor Snape glance at him, to set thing on track. He spun around just as Harry threw another note at him and was about to start a fight when Snape jumped in. "Well, _Mr. _Potter, it looks like we have nothing better to do in my class then throw paper at the other students?" Snape said in his usual cold voice. Draco faked a laugh as he kicked the note behind his bag. The other Slytherins were snickering and smirking at Harry.

Harry's eyes sunk. Draco wanted to protest, but in their pact they had promised no intrusion on a Professor's taunting. This was mainly directed towards Snape and Draco didn't want every Slytherin sixth year to find out about him being a Potter. Some of the, he knew for sure, were Death Eaters. He'd be forced into hiding if he said anything.

"Well now, let's see. How about 30 points from Gryffindor." Harry's head shot up at this.

"For throwing paper!" he protested.

Snape grinned. "Hold your tongue, Potter. Let's make that another 10 for talking back to a teacher. I do not have to explain my actions to you. Maybe that will teach you not to be smart with _me_, boy. At least you'll learn something."

Harry's face had gone redder than Ron's hair. He opened his mouth to protest, but at the sight of Draco's hard glare, he snapped it shut. Snape grinned nastily at him.

Wish to say something,_ Mr._ Potter?" he sneered, the Slytherins about to wet their pants. "Well, why don't you say it, _Mr._ Potter? We're waiting."

Draco forced a smile as he watched Harry squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Snape leaned forward over the desk, only inches away from Harry's face. "I told you to speak. When I tell you to speak, you speak."

Harry gulped and tried desperately not to look Snape in the eyes. "Yes, sir," he said softly, his face growing a bit redder. 

Snape's grin grew wider still and he mockingly patted Harry's head. "That's a good boy," he said in the tone one would use when speaking to a puppy.

Harry slid as low as possible on his chair and hid his face behind his bangs. Draco's smile had left his face, but no one noticed. Most of the Slytherins were rolling on the floor with laughter and the ones that could maintain their balance were all teary-eyed and their visions were blurred. Draco felt like slapping Snape, but lucky for him he never got the chance, for the bell rang not too soon after Snape had finished insulting Harry.

Snape waved them out, the grin having yet to leave his face. "Mr. Malfoy," he called just as Draco reached the door. **He sure has a knack for trapping you right when you think you've escaped.** Draco spun around as the last of the Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) slumped past him following the still howling Slytherins.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Come here and sit down, Draco," Snape said softly, the sneer having left his voice.

Draco obeyed, pulled up a chair to Snape's desk and sat down. "Is there something the matter, sir?"

"Draco, why is it that, in the last few months, there seems to have been a dramatic change in you?" Snape began.

"I don't understand, sir."

"I have _never_ in the 16 years I have known you seen you so… tolerant of someone like… Potter's actions. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you wish to go to the Hospital Wing and lie down?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything, anything at all, that you need to tell me?"

"Like what, sir? I don't understand, sir." Draco cocked his head to one side, looking thoroughly confused.

"Something about you and Potter," Snape said, his tone softening even more as he watched Draco squirm slightly in his seat. "About you being brothers?"

Draco fell from his chair. He jumped back up, his eyes wide with shock and fear. "H-how d-did you kn-know?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you for the last few months. Those disappearances, the awkwardness in your aditude, the sudden change of heart towards Potter and his friends. I've watched it all, Draco. Then, one day on my way down to Hogsmeade, I overheard Potter's voice talking to someone. Then I heard yours. There was no anger, no shouting, no rampage of students to crowd in to see a fight. It was a civilized conversation between, and this is what surprised me the most, friends. After that, I put two and two together and this is the result I got." Snape watched the different emotions flash past Draco's face like one watches a car race.

"Y-you haven't t-told a-anyone y-yet, have you?" Draco stuttered. Snape shook his head and, with a sigh, slumped back into his chair.

"I'm surprise Lucius hasn't--"

"Your n-not going t-to tell h-him, are y-you?" Draco jumped up, shaking from head to toe.

Snape shook his head. "Not without your permission, of course. I have a feeling you have no intention on telling anyone?" Draco nodded. "Then, no. Not, unless, Lucius were to approach me himself and directly ask me, or in his case, demand me, to tell him if _you_ were a _Potter_. But I see no reason in the world for him to do so unless he had already found out. And what are the chances of that?"

Draco relaxed a little. "May I be excused now, sir?" Snape nodded and shooed Draco out. Draco jumped out of his seat, grabbed his bag from next to the desk and nearly ran from the dungeon classroom. Draco couldn't remember a single time that he had ever been happier to leave Snape's room than right then. He _had_ to talk to Harry, but he was sure he couldn't get anywhere near him, now, until after dinner. There would probably be a whole group of admirers and friends surrounding him to try and cheer him up now. What was to happen now? They're fear had become a reality. Someone had found out, and that someone was Snape.


	5. The Row

A/N-- K, strange thing going on in Liz's head right now… Give her a break! She needs it! Too many stories to write in so little time! It's overwhelming! Too much pressure! Well, at least this one's getting along all right. Sever writers block has built up on other stories, but the chapter has been written for quite a while. It just needed typing. So, she's typed now! On with the reading!

Disclaimer-- I don't own Harry Potter or the characters (tho I really wish Draco was mine *swoons*). They are all property of Warner Bros., Scholastic, and J.K. Rowling. How many times do I have to tell you people that?!?

*****

Draco quickly made his way out of the palatial castle and onto the dreary Quidditch pitch. He was more than considerably late for his appointment with Harry. Pansy had _insisted_ on dragging him into some dull conversation she was having with a few of her fellow Slytherin 6th year girls. It had dragged on for (what seemed like to Draco) ages. He had finally been driven to threaten Pansy with the Crutatius Curse to get her off his arm and he wasn't in the best of moods (to say the least).

Draco crossed the pitch at a dead run. He soon reached a small patch of trees (which he and Harry had nicknamed _Little Utopia_) that were to the east of the pitch and started to slow down; his face flushed and hot despite the cold weather.

After a minute or two of weaving through the tightly packed trees, he reached a small clearing in the middle of the trees. He looked around and found it empty.

****

You're here. I can feel you. Draco gave the clearing another look-over. He sensed Harry's presence and wasn't about to be denied the meeting he had fought away from Pansy to make. Not that it bothered him to have an excuse to get away from Pansy. Sighing, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ali Ali Oxen Free!" Draco called. There was no answer. **Stop playing around, Harry** "Harry, come out here!" Still, only silence answered him. "Harry James Potter! Get down here this instant!" Harry dropped down out of the tree he had been sitting in, frowning at his brother.

"Who are you? My mother?" Harry spat angrily.

Draco frowned. "Close enough. What were you thinking? Staying out here in the cold and at night like this! You're liable to catch a cold or pneumonia or a flu!" he chided.

"Yep. You'd be a great mother." Harry teased.

Draco's frown deepened. He grabbed Harry's upper arm and started to half drag him back through the trees and towards the castle.

"Draco! Let me go!" Harry fought against Draco's grip as Draco dragged him through the trees. "Let… me… GO!"

"O, stop being such a baby!" Draco snapped over his shoulder.

"Draco," Harry whined.

"Wha- O!" Draco saw the hurt expression on Harry's face and read it easily; a sharp pain shooting up his arm. Draco released Harry's arm. "Didn't think I was holding you that hard. Sorry."

Harry frowned. "You never think, Draco," he said a bit too coldly.

"Just what are you implying?" Draco snapped.

Harry's frown melted and a sad look washed over his face. "Your head's still too swelled for you to think about anybody but yourself."

Draco narrowed his eyes, grabbing the front of Harry's robes and dragging him across the Quidditch pitch. "So, I was thinking of myself when I was worrying myself sick that what Snape said might have struck a nice, overly tightened string? I was thinking of myself when I was scared you might get sick out in this weather? I was thinking of myself when I ran from the Slytherin Commons and across the Quidditch pitch to find you? It seems the only one here thinking of himself, Harry, is you." Draco's tone was laced with an icy coldness that surpassed the winter chill of the night air.

Harry lowered his head and allowed himself to be tugged along by the collar of his robes; not daring to speak in fear of getting Draco upset. **He's right**, Harry thought to himself, **I am thinking of myself.**

"You'd better believe I'm right, little mister 'I-don't-care-if-my-brother-worries-himself-to-death-about-me'," Draco said, startling Harry.

"Could you not do that for once?" Harry said. **No privacy, geeze.**

"You don't need privacy, you need constant surveillance," Draco said, laughing as he dodged a punch that Harry threw at him.

Harry whimpered. "Your nosy. You don't cheat on tests, do you?"

Draco looked hurt. "Why would you ever say a thing like?" Draco tried to look innocent, but it didn't pass. Harry was soon laughing so hard his ribs hurt. Draco elbowed him as they entered the castle and started to calm themselves down so not to get caught out of bed after 8 o' clock.

Harry looked down as Draco half dragged him through the corridors. His stomach rumbled and he felt himself blush as Draco spun around, tapping his foot on the stone floor in agitation. "Did you eat _anything_ at lunch _or_ supper today?" Harry shook his head. "I know what Snape did today upset you, Harry, but you can't starve yourself to death," Draco sighed, shaking his head and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Umm…" Harry looked up, "what did Snape want to talk to you about?"

It was Draco's turn to hang his head. He gulped and shuffled his foot and went slightly paler than usual. "Uh, Harry, you may not believe this, b-but," Draco's voice shook as the word tumbled forth. "Ha-Harry, umm… s-Snape kn-knows… about…"

"No!" Harry gasped. "How could he? You didn't let it slip, did you?" Harry's voice had a hint of anger in it as he glared at Draco.

Draco shook his head. "Of course not, Harry!"

"Then how-"

"He said that he overheard a conversation we were having in the Transfiguration room one night about a month ago…" Draco turned and started walking towards the Main Hall.

"O, this is bad," Harry said, shaking his head.

"No kidding."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Draco snapped, irritation lacing his voice. "What do you expect me to do?"

Harry shrugged and hung his head. "I don't know. I was just kind of hoping that you would be a bit more in control of the situation."

"There _is_ no way to be in control of this situation." Harry slumped on one of the stairs on the Grand Staircase and hung his head. "Look, I'm not mad at you, Harry."

"I know," Harry said glumly.

Draco sat down next to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We knew we couldn't keep something like this a secret forever, Harry. At least, I did. Harry, I'm only afraid that someone like Father will find out. You do understand, don't you, Harry? If Father finds out, that's it. It's over. I'll be dead before you can say Quidditch and you'll have no hope of eradicating Voldermort, ever. Harry, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but…"

Harry smiled and looked up. "I know, your as close of a mother as I've got."

Draco laughed. "That wasn't exactly what I was going to say, but it's the truth. I'm not the only one who worries about you, Harry. What do you think Ron and Hermione go through when they see you like this?"

Harry laughed. "You'd make a great councilor, you know that?"

"I guess I'm just a bit surprised that Snape is the one person who can keep this together or tear it apart. I never thought my life would lay in _his_ hands. It's a bit creepy." Draco shuddered.

Harry nodded in agreement. They stood up and said their good nights. Draco was just turning to go down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin Common Rooms when someone grabbed his arm, startling him.

Draco spun around to find Hermione standing before him. "Wha-" Draco started. Hermione shushed him and dragged him down the Grand Staircase, Harry following at their heels.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry hissed as she steered Draco into a cramped storage room at the foot of the stairs. Harry closed the door behind him as he followed her into the room.

"I saw you two walking across the Quidditch pitch from the Gryffindor Commons and I needed to talk to you, Harry. So, I started making my way down here to meet you. But," Hermione's voice lowed so that she was speaking in barely a whisper, "Draco, I saw Lucius walking through the halls with Professor Snape." Draco's face went so pale that he looked like a ghost. "They were arguing about something. I only caught tid bits of the conversation. Peeves was bouncing around in the room behind me."

"Wh- what did they s-say?" Draco asked in a hoarse whisper.

Hermione shuffled her feet. "I told you, I only heard bits and pieces…"

"What did they say?" Harry prodded Hermione with his wand.

"OK, OK! Now, remember that there may be important parts of the conversation I missed, so you don't want to take it the wrong way. And stop doing that!" Hermione grabbed Harry's wand and jerked it from Harry's grasp. "What I did hear was Lucius yelling at Snape about not being responsible and not keeping a close eye on you. Then Snape said something and Lucius got angry and yelled 'Then go find him!' and Snape began to look a bit flustered himself. Then I heard Snape say that it wasn't his fault if you had anything to do with… something, and that he wasn't being paid to baby-sit teenagers all day long. Then Lucius got really mad and stormed off saying that he'd find you himself."

Draco gaped at Hermione. All the blood in his face had left and he looked even more like a ghost in the dark room. He looked as if he were about to faint. "D- Draco, are you feeling all right?"

Draco glanced up, nodded once, then, seeming to change his mind, shook his head. Then he fainted.

*****

Draco woke up to find Harry and Hermione hovering over him, concerned looks flooding their faces. "Ugh, my head," Draco rubbed the back of his head and felt a little bump.

"Your head hit the desk," Hermione explained. "We thought you might have been knocked out for hours."

Draco looked up, one hand still on the bump in the back of his head. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Not long," Harry said. "Only about ten minutes. I think it's time we all went to bed."

Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry helped Draco up and they cautiously exited the storage room. Draco waved good bye to Harry and Hermione as he started down the steps to the dungeon. **It'll be all right**, he told himself. **Father's probably left by now. He couldn't possibly be suspicious of anything.**

But, as Draco rounded a corner, he soon found out how wrong he was.


End file.
